Revealing the Types and History of Disneymon!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A continuation from A Start of a New Friendship Story of Disneymon!


Shortly after Our Heroes Marc, Q and Ash have arrived back at Professor Walt Disney Lab, They soon met a Polite fellow named John Lasseter (The Owner of Disney and Pixar) met our heroes and in return soon gave them their Bug Type Starters Disneymon, As Marc has Received Mr. Centipede, Ash received Flik and Q received a Special Unique Bug Type known as Dim. As Professor Walt Disney gets ready to present Ash with his First Starter Disneymon in Disney Region Now. The Next morning, Ash comes downstairs after they slept well and says "Oh Boy, I'm glad we finally get to choose our First Disney Starter Pikachu!" As Pikachu Says "Pika Pi!" Marc comes down shortly afterwards yawning, "Yawn! What are you so excited about Ash!" as q comes in and yawns coming down the stairs and q does something funny and q misses a step and falls down stair case and smacks into the wall. As Marc and Ash looks on and Marc worried says "Oh my Q are you Ok?" As Ash gets sarcastic and says "You Know that's why they say watch your steps!" as q says okay mister smarty pants, At Least I wasn't late getting my very first Disneymon unlike you when you had to settle for Pikachu!" As Ash gets quiet and Marc says to Ash in his ear "Um Ash I think you're going need a burn heal for that one!" As Ash says "Oh Shut It!" As Marc said "We'll anyways, Do you need a hand GFF, Are you Ok?" as q said "Aww thank you marc bff!" As Marc helps Q off the ground. As Walt Disney comes in and says "Ah I see you all had a good nights sleep!" As Q said "hi prof walt disney how are you doing?" As Ash says "Oh Hey Walt Disney, How long have you been standing there?" "Pika Pi!" As Pikachu is giggling at Q's earlier joke. As Professor Walt Disney Says "Oh Hey Ash, Nah just came in right now, Why did I miss something?" As Marc says as he goes and whispers to Walt Disney, "Yeah, you missed the part where Q burnt Ash on his jokes!" As Ash Goes and Tries to cover Marc's mouth and says "Aye Shut up Marc!" As Q says to Ash "excuse me smarty pants who started it?" As Ash gets quiet and takes his hand of Marc's mouth, As Walt Disney chuckles and says "Ah well it's good to see you are all getting to know each other! Anyways, Ash! Everybody! Follow me back to my lab, there's something I wish to give all of you before you start out on the rest of your journey here in Disney Region!"

As Ash and Friends grab all their gear and all their Disneymon and Pokemon after getting theirs checkup at the Disneymon Center, They go ahead and follow Professor Walt Disney back to his lab in Main Street Plaza! As they got inside, Professor Walt Disney says "Well then, Now that were all here, First Off ah Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, For you to officially start your journey here in Disney Region, You must first choose your starter Disneymon!" As Marc says "Oh this is gonna be exciting, Who are you gonna pick as your starter Ash?" As Q adds in "what are you going to choose Ash?" As Walt Disney brings out Ash's choices in Goofy, Pluto, or Donald, Mickey! As Ash thinks about his choice for a minute, then Donald goes up to Ash and gives Ash the Googoo eyes, but fastly turns his head around showing an evil smirk! As Pikachu falling for the googoo eyes, begs Ash to pick him. As Ash then says and agrees with Pikachu saying "Ah Alright, I pick Donald Professor Walt Disney!" As Walt Added "Ah, Donald, an excessible good choice, picking a water type for your journey, yes marvelous indeed!" As Ash picks him up excitedly saying "Alright I Choose You Donald!" As Pikachu says "Pika Pi!" happily.

As Marc tells Q "Hmm, I have my suspicion about Donald, How he just threw himself out there, what do you think Q GFF?" As Q says "I'm kinda in the same vote as you are Marc BFF!" As Marc says "Well, for now I guess if it makes Ash happy, then I'm happy!" as Q says "well if Ash's happy than I'm happy!" As Donald hugs Ash while showing he has two fingers crossed showing mischievous. Walt Disney then says "There we go, Now that you all have your starter Disneymon, There's one more thing I want to give all of you, It's your very own DisneyDex! This Device I gave you will automatically record any data of any unknown Disneymon you will come across on your journey and It comes with Wi-Fi." As Walt Disney hands Q, Marc and Ash their DisneyDex, As Marc says, "Yippee, Now I can Look up Data on The Disneymon I recently caught, Dumbo, Mr. Centipede, and Goofy!" As Q adds "Awesome now I can look up data on the Disneymon I recently have caught , Pluto and Dim! As Walt Disney goes on and says "Well Now that you're all good to go, Now go and enjoy your adventures that only you the Disneymon trainers can have right here in Disney Region, Best of Luck on all of You on your journeys and If you're ever in this area again, please Do Visit!" As Q says "okay we will professor walt Disney!" As we were about to walk out, Walt says "Oh wait almost forgot, Here take these Disneyballs with you to fill your team and make new friends in this wonderful world of Disneymon!" As Marc grabs them all for everyone and says "Thank you for Everything Walt Disney, we'll make sure to contact you as soon as we safely arrive at our first gym location, which will be located in Radiator Springs!" As Walt Disney says "Very well, This is Goodbye everyone for now, I Expect a Full progress, next time we meet!" As Marc, Q and Ash says their goodbyes to Walt Disney and Finally head out and begin to journey to Radiator Springs!

As ash and friends started their journey and headed towards the first town to radiator springs? As te friends are traveling , ash examines his Disney dex and says wow Pikachu we got our very first Disney regiondex! Pikachu added pika pi! As Marc says "Great Idea Ash, I'll take mines out as well!" As Marc takes out his DisneyDex and Types in Dumbo's Name for data. As a female voice from the DIsneydex says "Dumbo, The Flying Elephant Disneymon, When it's Hungry, It'll use its giant ears as wings to search the sky for food, particularly Peanuts." As Q takes out her disneydex and tyes in data for Pluto as the female voice from the Disney dex says Pluto the Hound Dog Disneymon , when its helping people search for missing children it will track the scent and to finds its owner, As Q adds and types in Dim's data, the female voice from the disneydex, says , Dim the Shy Rhino Beetle Disneymon, The size of Dim's Horn is Big Enough to plow and knock over a Huge Boulder. And its personality is rather Shy! As Q then hatches an idea and says "Hey I know what we should do, Marc BFF and Ash, We should look up the Disneymon types our Disneymon are, that way we can get a better understanding of our Disneymons!" As Marc says "Great Idea Q GFF, What do you think Ash, you in?" As Ash says "Yeah, I agree, because so we know if our types of Disneymon will help us train for our first gym battle here in Disney Region!" as Q starts looking up the types of her Disneymon. In doing so, the female voice says , Pluto a fire and normal type , Dim a bug and fighting and flying.

As Marc follows along and Looks up the types of his Disneymons and the female voice of the DisneyDex says "Dumbo is a Fairy and Flying type, Goofy is a Normal type, and Mr. Centipede is Fire and Bug type. As Ash then looks up the types and his Disneydex says "Flik is a Bug and Steel type, Pikachu obviously Electric type, and Donald is Water Type. As Q adds in "Ok so What I can Concur is that Dim is a Bug, Fighting and Flying Type, Obviously I Need to watch out for Fire Types, Rock Types, Ice, Electric, Psychic types and I think that's basically all I need to be concerned about, but No matter What, I'll do whatever it takes to make it work for My Dim!" as she continued to evaluate her disneymons types , concurs is that Pluto is a fire and normal type, obviously watch out for Water types, Rock types, Fighting types, Ground Types and that's basically all I need to know to watch out for your Pluto and Well I think I can count on Pluto in a lot of situations!" As Marc looks over his data and says "Well, Dumbo got a unique typing for Fairy and Flying, But I need to watch out for Steel types, Poison types, Fire Types, Rock, Ice and Electric, As for Goofy, just watch out for Fighting types fighters, and For Mr. Centipede watched out for Rock and Water. Ok I think I got enough data, I think My team has what it takes to go far with My Gym battle Challenges. Ash says "Well I don't to know that, I think Me and Pikachu will just Win all the way, Right Buddy?" "Pika Pi!" Pikachu says. As Marc finally goes and says "Ahem, You are very sure about Pikachu are you Ash?" as Q added ahemm ? so you think rely on Pikachu ash?" As Ash Gets Cocky and Confident and says "Yeah, I'll Win no matter who I face, I'll beat them all!" As Marc added "If you ask Me, that's a rather Bold But Arrogant decision about taking on gyms Ash, don't you think you should be taking this seriously and cautiously. As q added theses trainers high level trainers its not going to be an easy challenge since your in the Disney region. As Marc adds to Q's Comment, "That's a wreckless decision Ash, Then Again, I'm surprise you have a Brain in there at All!" As Ash says "Hey, I Do too have a Brain in there!" as Q added, Okay Mister smarty pants since your so sure of your confidence, than Have a battle with one of Us?" Marc says "that's a wonderous Idea Q GFF, But I prefer to be referee, So I'll let you battle Ash, if it's all the same to you!" As Q says "Thank You Marc BFF, I'll be glad to be Ash's Opponent! As Q then gets confident and says "Get Ready Ash Kecthum of Pallet Town, Lemme show you how we Disney Trainers do things here in Disney Region!" As Marc says "I'll be the referee, Trainers take your places!" as Q smiles and blushes at the Cars Reference and Says to Ash, "Hope you're Ready to get schooled Ash, Because I'm gonna win!" ash added , your wrong Q ILL BE WINNER IF THIS ? AS Q added "put your money where your mouth is and bring it on buddy!" As Marc says "Alrighty Trainers, this will be a One on One battle, The Last Disneymon or Pokemon standing will be the winner and if the other trainers Disneymon or Pokemon is unable to continue, Ready, Trainers Begin!"

As Q get ready to challenge ash she pulls out her Disneyball, and sends out her Dim her Disneymon as she says "Alright Dim! Battle Dance!" As Q throws her Disneyball and Dim comes out and looks around for the first time and stepps back nervously and gets very timid and q says Dim its okay everything will be okay its our first debut battle I know you can do it, Let's win this!" As Ash says "Oh You're going with Dim eh! Alrighty Q let's just see what your Dim can do, Alrighty Pikachu ready to go! As Pikachu nods yes and jumps off his shoulder and gets in his fighting stance on the battle field, as Q smirks saying "Ha I thought You Used Pikachu!" As Marc says "Trainers ready, Battle Begin!" Pikachu vs Dim in the first battle , as q saids "Piece of Cake, Tell me Ash, Think fast, Dim use Horn Attack full speed!" As Dim shyly buy surely obeys Q's command and charges head on with Horn attack full speed against Pikachu. As ash said Pikachu quick dodge it use quick attack and Pikachu lunges in fast with quick attack and hits Dim. AS Ash says "Huh take that Q! I got a hit!" As Q says "Ha! Don't celebrate too early, you haven't won yet! Ashy boy!" As Q then says "take notes Ash, Dim fly up really fast and circle around Pikachu using Agility, As Dim flies at super sonic speed using agility and Pikachu gets confused on how fast Dim is flying and Q says "Perfect, Now use take Down!" As Dim uses Take Down and Nails Pikachu hard and gets pushed back and nailed to the ground, as Dim feels a little recoil. As Q says "Ha! Where's your confidence now Ash, you're not getting nervous are you!" As Ash a little off guard and frustrated, says "No, I'm just fine, Pikachu, Time to Counter with Iron Tail!" as Q says "HAhaha! Being Wreckless Are we? In that case, Dim Lure Pikachu in and Use Bite!" As Dim Waits for Pikachu to get closer up with Iron Tail and Dim Intercepts with Bite and Bites down hard on Pikachu's tail and Pikachu flinches as Pikachu screaming in pain, As Dim shows no let up on letting Pikachu escaped. Ash tries to counter strike and says quick get out of there as ash thinks on a memory and q interrupts and added "what's up Ash, Here I thought you said you were going to beat me no problem, hehe you and Pikachu aint going nowhere!" As Ash thinks in his head about the time when his Pikachu fought Clement's Bunnelby and then says "I've got it! Hey Q, You may have stop Pikachu Iron Tail attack, But Now You're Dim is stuck!" As Q realizes and says "Ahh what!?" As Ash then says "Pikachu use Electro Ball and Nails Dim Super Effectively hard, As Dim feels the pain and Lets Pikachu go out of its mouth! As Q said Worried "Dim are you Ok? AS Q added Habng in there Dim Are you okay As Qs Dim was struggling little bit and couldn't move because of the paralysis, But Dim gets up and shows Q in a way, He can still battle! As Q said "All I Know, Dim Here catch, As Q takes out a Cheri Berry and Dim eats it and Paralysis is cured. As Marc the referee says "Oh Nice thinking Q, to heal the paralysis, Ok Battle Continue!" as q added in okay Dim go under ground, As Dim understood and Starts digging to go underground, As Ash realizes the situation and says "Ah Oh No, Pikachu be on guard!" As Pikachu stops and tries to sense Dim's Movements underground, But does so, and Ash says "Ha I Have you now, Pikachu Use Thunderbolt On that spot where Dim is, As Pikachu unleashes thunderbolt full power on that spot of the ground where Ash thinks Dim is, as that Spot explodes from the thunderbolt, but as the smoke clears, nothing is there, As Ash is like "what, But I thought he was there!" As Q Laughs and says "Haha Nice try Ash, But Wrong O In fact, This battle is Over Now Ash, Now Dim Use Dig From behind Pikachu! As Dim appeared out from beind Pikachu and stikes him hard supper effectively with dig Pikachu falls to the ground KOed and faints! As Marc says "Pikachu is unable to battle, Dim Wins and the Victory goes to Q!" As Marc raise his hand towards Q showing she won! As Q added "yeah wahoo we won our first battle Dim!" As Q gave her Dim a Sitrus Berry to regain energy and health after the battle. As Marc goes and congratulates Q and says "Q GFF! Congrats winning your first Disneymon Battle Sweetheart, I was truly impressed the way you battled with Dim GFF!"

As Q said , "Thank you Marc BFF!" as Dim notices Marc and Dim gets Shy and hides behind Q , As Q smiles and Said "AWW Dim its okay everything will be okay this is Marc, My Boyfriend, you can trust him, He's Sweet and Trustworthy, you don't have to be scared of him. As Ash carries Pikachu and says "You did great as always Buddy!" "Pika Pi!" as Pikachu says happily with a thumbs up! As Q says "Despite all the trash talking we did, I must admit, you weren't all the bad, you did great with Pikachu, you even caught me off guard! As Marc Added "She's got a point you know Ash, even though you lost, it was a good lesson, the lesson being, No matter who you are up against, always be cautious and never charge in wrecklessly without a strategy!" As Dim starts to get tired and Q then smiles and Returns him back into her Disneyball and says "You were awesome Dim, gets some rest!" As then Marc's stomach begins to growl and says "Um well this is embarrassing! Um, Do you think we can go to a Disneymon Center and rest up for the Night, I'm Starving!" As Marc gets shy, As Q goes over and said aww of course we can go marc Bff , As Q kisses Marc on te face and lips very smoothly with passion! As They held hands and along with Ash, they head off to the Disneymon center for the night, As they got their Disneymon Checked up for the Night and Went and ate their Dinners and Went off to Sleep in the Bedrooms upstairs. As the Next Day, The Road to the Disneymon League will begin!


End file.
